The Heart Won't Lie
by Mirai-Phoenix
Summary: A ten year reunion joins more then friends together. A Ranma/Ukyo songfic


The Heart Won't Lie

The Heart Won't Lie

The gymnasium of Furinkan High School was filled with adults attending their ten year reunion. As old friends met each other anew, Ukyo turns from the beverage table, a glass of punch in hand and a bright smile to mach her purple dress. However, her smile didn't reach her eyes. As she looked over the faces, her smile fell completely upon seeing who had just entered.

__

Looking back over the years

Of all the things I've always meant to say

He may have been wearing a well cut suit and his old trademark pigtail was gone, but it was Ranma she saw talking to Yuka as he picked up his name badge

__

But the words didn't come easily

So many times through empty fears

Ukyo just stared at him as she remembered the years they spent together, both during and after they had graduated.

__

Of all the nights I try to pick up the phone

So scared of who might be answering

Ukyo holds a bouquet of flowers as she stands with Nabiki, Kasumi, and Shampoo as they watched Akane walk down the aisle to greet her soon-to-be husband Ranma.

__

You try to live your life from day to day

But seeing you across the room tonight

Just gives me away

Ukyo continues to her work at the grill even as she sees Ranma and Akane walk down the street, right in front of her restaurant, hand in hand and laughing happily. 

__

Cause the heart won't lie

Sometimes life gets in the way

Ukyo hides behind a tree, uncaring of the rain soaking her as she watches another girl, pain etched on her face, her normally vibrant red hair laying flat as the tears mixed with rain. Ukyo stayed for the rest of Akane's funeral, crying for both Akane and what this did to Ranma

__

But there's one thing that won't change

I know I've tried

For once, Ukyo has abandoned her grill as she sits in one of the booths comforting Ranma and trying to get him to eat. All the while she feels her heart breaking over and over again.

__

The heart won't lie

You can live your alibi

The dojo once again echoed with yells as Ranma watched over his students with a stern expression. Ukyo stood by the entrance, a box of okonomiyaki just as ignored as she was. After an hour she shakes her head, places the box with Kasumi in the kitchen and leaves.

__

Who can see you're lost inside

A foolish disguise

The heart won't lie

Ukyo takes a shuddering breath as she turns back to the beverage table. After a few minutes to calm herself, she turns and walks away from Ranma. Unseen by her, Ranma's eyes follow her with longing as he collects his badge.

__

Long after tonight

Will you still hear my voice through the radio

Old desires make us act carelessly

Ranma kneels on a rooftop over looking Ucchan's as Ukyo moves about, preparing to close of the day. Suddenly he sees her flinch and look at the radio. She continues to gaze at it then sighs, walking over she turns it off, sit at the bar and starts to cry.

__

Long after the night after the fire

After the scattered ashes fly

To the four winds blown and gone

Will you come back to me

Ranma watches Ukyo as she strolls in the park, another guy holding her arm and smile on her face. Ranma watches as the couple walk out of sight then turns and goes opposite direction, tossing a dozen roses in the trash as he passes one.

__

You try to live your life from day to day

But seeing you across the room tonight

Just gives me away

Ranma narrows his eyes and proceeds to march toward Ukyo. She starts at the tap on her shoulder, spinning she sees an acheingly familiar smile below friendly blue eyes. Ranma holds his hand out to her and nods in the direction of the dance floor. A slow smile spreads on Ukyo's lips as she places her hand in his.

__

Cause the heart won't lie

Sometimes life gets in the way

The two make their way to the center and, placing his arms around her, Ranma leads her in a soft, slow dance.

__

But there's one thing that won't change

I know I've tried

Ukyo spends the entire dance staring into his eyes, seeing only love and friendship, she tightens her own grip on Ranma and pulls closer.

__

The heart won't lie

You can live your alibi

The couple soon slows and stops. Two faces slowly approaching the other as their eyes close.

__

Who can see you're lost inside

A foolish disguise

Lips connect as they feel their souls sing at meeting it's match. Passion ignites and they pull each other closer.

__

The heart won't lie

The brake the kiss and gaze into the others eyes for a long moment. With a happy sigh, Ukyo rests her head on Ranma's chest. Ranma's arms tight en as he says the first words to his Ucchan in over six years, echoed by her.

"I love you."

__

The heart won't lie

-_fin-_

Authors notes. Ranma ½ in owned by Rumiko Takahashi, the song '_The Heart Won't Lie'_ is sung and performed by Vince Gill and Reba McEntire. No disrespect is intended for any artist.


End file.
